Your Hand Never Gone
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Mahiro tidak ingin tangan itu pergi.[Special for Chameda]


**Your Hand Never Gone**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Zetsuen no Tempest by Kyo Shirodaira**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Special for: Chameda**

 **.**

 **.**

Fuwa Mahiro mengingat tangan itu sekarang, dalam berbagai posisi, dalam segala kenikmatannya, dalam semua genggaman. Hal terindah yang mengajaknya menghargai orang lain. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakannya, dan (jika boleh) tidak mau melepaskannya. Hangat, lugu, cerdas, dan juga licik. Setidaknya, itulah sifat dari pemilik tangan tadi.

Namanya Takigawa Yoshino. Mahiro berteman dengannya secara tidak sengaja. Agak memalukan sebenarnya menceritakan awal mula pertemanan tersebut. Waktu itu mereka berdua masih duduk di kelas 3 Sekolah Dasar. Fuwa Mahiro adalah seorang anak yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, tetapi memiliki tatapan galak dan sifat sedingin es. Yoshino sebaliknya. Wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa dia adalah anak yang tidak berdosa sama sekali. Dia tipe anak yang tidak mau terlibat dalam masalah; termasuk ketika Mahiro memarahi anak lain yang tidak sengaja menabraknya, atau saat Mahiro terlibat dalam perkelahian, Yoshino selalu menghindari hal-hal semacam itu.

Pada waktu kelas 3 itu juga, awal semua kisah. Ketika pulang sekolah, Yoshino mendengar kabar bahwa Mahiro mengalami kecelakaan. Ketika guru bertanya siapa yang ingin menjenguk Mahiro, tiada yang menyahut. Siapa pula yang ingin berurusan dengan anak yang sering membuat masalah? Tapi karena guru yang mengajar pada waktu itu memutuskan untuk memilih anak yang bertugas piket agar menjenguk Mahiro (dan sialnya, Yoshino-lah yang terpilih), Yoshino hanya bisa menurut.

Di rumah sakit itulah, untuk pertama kalinya, mereka berjabat tangan, lantas bercakap-cakap secara kaku, lebih banyak saling teriak. Konyolnya, guru Yoshino menganggap mereka sangat akrab. Sesudah insiden menjenguk tersebut, Yoshino tidak mau lagi dekat-dekat dengan Mahiro. Cukup sampai di sini saja.

Mahiro mengingat tangan Yoshino lagi. Waktu itu masih belum lama sejak peristiwa kecelakaan, di mana sang wali kelas menjadikan Yoshino sebagai penjaga Mahiro. Dan mulai saat itulah, Yoshino berteman dengan Mahiro. Masing-masing dari mereka sebenarnya saling membenci, tapi dalam hati yang paling dalam keduanya harus mengakui, bahwa antara mereka telah timbul suatu ketergantungan; saling membutuhkan, berbagi kesepian, atau mengolok-ngolok.

Saat Mahiro tidak membawa pensil karena lupa, Yoshino (meski dimulai dengan berceramah panjang lebar tentang sifat pelupa Mahiro) selalu meminjaminya. Tangan yang hangat saat meminjamkan pensil, sama hangatnya dengan jabat tangan dulu. Kemudian, setelah mendengar gerutuan Yoshino, Mahiro akan menutup kuping, pura-pura tuli. Malah seringkali si pensil tidak kembali kepada pemiliknya, walhasil membuat Yoshino sebal setengah mati kepada Mahiro.

Satu sekolah, satu kelas, satu bangku; kebiasaan ini tidak dapat dihilangkan, sampai mereka masuk SMA. Mahiro tetap bersama Yoshino. Mahiro dengan sifat sombong dan nakalnya dapat diimbangi dengan kelicikan Yoshino. Mahiro akhirnya menjadi anak yang penurut dan tidak lagi membuat ulah, sedangkan Yoshino tidak lagi harus sendirian. Entah siapa yang paling diuntungkan dalam pertemanan ini.

Suatu hari, ketika jam pelajaran olahraga, anak-anak bermain sepak bola. Mahiro dan Yoshino juga ikut bermain. Tiba-tiba Mahiro terpeleset dan jatuh berdebum di atas tanah. Maka, tangan Yoshino adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Mahiro. Mahiro tentulah merasakan, bagaimana sentuhan tangan itu. Walau, lagi-lagi, Yoshino menyindir Mahiro dengan perkataan semacam, _"Payah, begini saja sudah tumbang."_

Di waktu ayah Mahiro meninggal (yang membuat Mahiro sedih berlarut-larut), tangan Yoshino adalah hal pertama yang dirasakan Mahiro. Lewat tepukan halus pada pundak, seolah berkata, _"Apa hanya ini yang bisa kaulakukan? Untuk apa menangisi seseorang yang sudah pergi? Bangun, Mahiro, bangunlah. Ayo kita melangkah, perjalanan kita masih panjang."_

Ada lagi cerita konyol. Mahiro yang mendapat nilai jelek saat ulangan Matematika. Yoshino tidak bisa menahan tawa sepanjang hari, membuat wajah Mahiro memerah saking malunya. Sebetulnya nilai Yoshino juga tidak terlalu bagus, tapi begitulah sifat buruk Yoshino, gemar menyindir secara langsung tapi tajam. Lalu, tanpa basa-basi, Yoshino melempar permen ke arah Mahiro; yang dibalas dengan tangkapan. Yoshino berkata sambil tersenyum, _"Permen itu akan mengembalikan semangatmu dalam belajar, Mahiro."_

Dan tanpa Mahiro sadari, tangan Yoshino-lah yang membuatnya menganggap orang lain ada. Sebelumnya, Mahiro selalu cuek tentang teman-teman sekelas, sejak SD malah, Mahiro tidak pernah memedulikan orang lain yang kesusahan. Mahiro bahkan tidak ingat siapa saja nama anak-anak yang pernah sekelas dengannya. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal semacam itu. Tidak penting, demikianlah pendapat Mahiro. Tapi berkat tangan Yoshino, Mahiro mulai mengerti, betapa nikmatnya saling berbagi dengan orang lain.

Lucu sekali memang, mengingat masa lalu. Masih banyak, masih banyak lagi kenangan tentang Yoshino dalam benak Mahiro. Bagaimana tangan Yoshino yang selalu hangat kepadanya, dalam beragam kejadian, mewarnai indahnya persahabatan. Tangan Yoshino juga tak pernah absen menyapa Mahiro di setiap pagi, seakan berjanji, bahwa tangan itu tidak akan pernah pergi.

Namun…

 _Namun…_

 _ **Namun…**_

Kini yang dirasakan Mahiro saat memegang tangan Yoshino adalah dingin. Tak ada lagi kehangatan pada tangannya, seperti menghilang tanpa jejak.

Mahiro berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Belum melepas seragam sekolahnya, tanpa makan siang terlebih dahulu. Sekitar satu jam yang lalu, dia sangat terkejut saat menerima telepon yang mengabarkan bahwa Yoshino dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Serangan jantung, begitu kata si pemberi kabar. Keadaan Yoshino pun tidak kunjung membaik.

Tidak berani melangkah setelah membuka pintu kamar, tempat Yoshino dirawat, Mahiro malah mematung di ambangnya. Dari kejauhan, Mahiro dapat melihat tubuh kurus Yoshino yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Banyak kabel dan selang yang tidak dipahami seluruhnya oleh Mahiro—terhubung dengan tubuh Yoshino.

Ini aneh. Mahiro anak yang tukang ribut tiba-tiba merasa tak berdaya adalah hal yang sangat aneh. Tapi saat melihat kondisi Yoshino yang seperti ini… Mahiro tidak tahu bagaimana sebaiknya bersikap. Semacam ada pukulan keras yang mengenai dadanya. Mata resmi perih. Ingin ditahan tapi tetesannya sudah telanjur mengular.

Pelan saja berjalan, Mahiro tidak mau membuat suara dan akhirnya membuat Yoshino terganggu. Wajah Yoshino tampak pucat. Tangan Yoshino disentuhnya. Tiba-tiba Mahiro merasa ketakutan. Dia takut seandainya, _seandainya_ , tangan tersebut tak lagi melambai kepadanya, tak lagi melempari permen, tak lagi menjabatnya, tak lagi menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri, atau tak menepuk pundaknya lagi di kala dirinya terpuruk.

Betapa kejamnya rahasia bernama takdir. Saat Mahiro baru menyadari betapa indahnya persahabatan, menyadari kenikmatan berbagi, mendadak segala kemewahan tersebut dijabut paksa. Seperti berendam dalam air hangat, lalu dipaksa pindah menuju kolam es.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk Yoshino? Mahiro ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Ini sungguh tidak adil. Seandainya Yoshino dapat membuka mata, Mahiro ingin sekali mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih kepadanya. Mahiro juga ingin meminta maaf kepada sahabatnya ini atas semua kesalahannya. Mahiro ingin menjegal tangan Yoshino untuk tetap tinggal. Tangan itu tidak akan pernah pergi, kan? Tangan itu akan selalu menemaninya, kan?

Tapi ternyata tangan itu tetap saja diam. Dingin. Tanpa sisa kehangatan. Sekeras apapun Mahiro memohon, tiada lagi gerak yang mencipta.

Dan saat jantung Yoshino tak lagi berdetak, Mahiro tahu, dia harus merelakan kepergian sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba bunga di halaman berayun-ayun. Dedaunan mengembun. Tangan seorang sahabat pun telah pulang menuju tanah yang harum.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
